the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween~! (2018)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Boo! Candy Spooks Halloween~! (2018) 141 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 10 months ago It's Halloween again! Time for spooky stories or just funny Halloween storys, creepy fan-art, and lots of CANDY! We hope you have fun today, be safe, and have a happy Halloween! (P.S. this is the last call for any "The Creeps" RPs if you haven't finished yours you can continue here but I won't be renewing this post when it times out) https://youtu.be/SBrCs3VOdE4 https://youtu.be/Drqsgn3CYow https://youtu.be/sPMeAKieEl4 https://youtu.be/PmzwhVE5Ly4 Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • 10 months ago Mz.Hyde MillieGriffin 3 days ago It's kind of a yearly Halloween thing. It rolls in, makes everything spooky, and by sunrise its gone. Nobody knows where it comes from or where it goes to. *She shrugs.* 1 RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde 2 days ago Jamie quietly recognised the old and invisible bloke, before letting out a long sigh and shaking her head. "Well hopefully you'll figure out how to defend us against this thing soon. I don't think Rose could--" "Jamie...is everything alright?" A soft and quiet voice suddenly asked, while a familiar figure came into view from within the room. It was a blonde haired and green eyed stitched together rag doll, almost like that of Frankenstein's monster. Of course, it was just a very vivid costume the poor lodger couldn't take off. MillieGriffin RBDECEPTICON17 2 days ago "That's why we're going to investigate it!" Griffin snapped at Mz. Hyde, "Unless you actually want a repeat of last year!" Jamie spoke before being cut off by the blond. Every moment of this conversation with Mz. Hyde, hearing her voice, was putting Millie on edge, made her less focused. When Rose stepped into view with the hyper realistic doll costume on an instant of panick hit her so hard, she leaped back in terror screaming, "HOLY F#CKIN SH#T!!!", and hit the hall wall with her back which she pressed up against. Griffin stiffened a snicker as soon as he realized what the object of Millie's current fear was on. Well, at least it got her mind off Mz. Hyde for the moment. (Mz.Hyde) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago *Mz. Hyde was so confused. What happened last Halloween? As far as she knew, she slept through the whole day only to wake up with a pounding headache. What was Griffin talking about? Why was Millie avoiding her? But this confusion was cut off by seeing Rose. While Millie's reaction was out of fear, Mz. Hyde just stood there. The shock turning into a flood of bad memories. Memories that reminded her of bad things. Memories that reminded her of what she really was. Memories that reminded her of why she hated herself. But she just stood there. Breathing heavily under the mask.* 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago • edited But as Jamie gently rested her hand upon Rose's shoulder, the blonde just stared back at Millie and Mz. Hyde; confused and a little concerned. Was she really that horrifying to look at this time? "A-Are you two okay?" She nervously asked them, while she subtly moved closer to her skeletal lover. •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago (MillieGriffin Your turn! X3) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago "F-FINE!...I-I'm fine...!" Millie blurted out, her back still against the wall. Griffin said in a low voice behind the back of his gloved hand towards Rose while subtly gesturing at Millie, "Pediophobic..." He wasn't even concerned about Mz. Hyde's reaction. "Can we please get going!?" Millie yelled, a little annoyed but mostly still panicked inside. "One moment..." Griffin calmly said before going back to talking to Rose, he tells her what they are planning to do to get her up to speed with the rest of the group. (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago *Mz. Hyde, still caught in her trauma, continued to just stand there.* 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago (RBDECEPTICON17) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago Rose had heard of the phobia before. A sad frown was on her face even as Griffin explained their plan to her. At least the mist might not be able to cause them anymore problems next year. Once Griffin had finished explaining, the doll like blonde quietly stepped back into her quarters. "I...I better stay in here tonight. Good luck with the plan." Rose said, while Jamie watched her. She could tell that her lover felt bad for the state Millie was in. (MillieGriffin Sorry for the wait, been out today. Your turn. X3) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago Griffin shrugged, "Huh, okay." Was all he had to say about that. He walked over to Millie who was already starting to inch away against the wall, takes her hand as they start to leave. Griffin didn't even acknowledge Mz. Hyde standing there. (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago *With a little gasp, Mz. Hyde's brain returns to planet Earth.* Wha?! What?! Where am I?! How'd I get here?! *She remembers everything before the blackout.* Oh right! *She notices Griffin and Millie.* So what's the plan? Where do we start looking? Maybe there's something or somebody in the Underworld who knows where this fog comes from! 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago (RBDECEPTICON17). 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago Jamie stared at Mz. Hyde, a tad confused by her sudden blackout as she stood in the doorway, before speaking up. "Unfortunately I'm not much help in this situation and right now I need to look after Rose in case one of the other lodgers has gone crazy thanks to this bloody mist, so I'll just wish all of you good luck. Stay safe, Mz. Hyde." The tall brunette explained, a worried look on her face. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago An audible groan came from the headless figure when Mz. Hyde suddenly came back and started talking again, he only half listened to Jamie's words. Millie didn't say anything, she mainly focused on keeping herself together. (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago Thanks Jamie! You guys stay safe too! *She notices Griffin's groan.* Oh grumble grumble! Do you even know HOW to get to the Underworld Griffin? 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago "If by 'underworld' you mean 'Criminal underworld' then yes. I have a few connections..." Griffin said still not looking at the mothlady. Millie started walking a little faster, almost pulling Griffin along by his hand. "Millie! Slowdown child! You're going to make my trip!" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago I mean THE Underworld, Griffin. The PARANORMAL Underworld. *She flutters along beside them.* 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago • edited Griffin got distracted by Millie's pacing to finally look at Mz. Hyde. "You mean, for dead people and shil-!?" He suddenly started stumbling as Millie suddenly picked up the pace again but was still able to just maintain his balance. "Damnit child! are you trying to kill me!?" Millie didn't answer, just kept running and breathing fast and deep breathes. "... Millie?" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago No no no. Dead humans go to heaven or hell. Hell is further underground, but there is a gate in the Underworld. This is where the monsters live! *Griffin speaks to Millie.* What's wrong Millie? 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago Millie didn't answer, she started to run even faster. Finally Griffin had to let go before nerrowly avoiding falling on his face. Millie didn't stop running for a second , still hyperventilating under her mask, still feeling at her face as she ran and constantly muttering, "shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up-, she was sprinting as fast as she could on her two legs in what seems to be in a blind fear away from the other two to the nearest exit. Griffin tried his best to keep up after her calling out to her, trying to get her attention. In another moment the front door bursted open as Millie ran out of the building and down the steps, wildly looking around before staggering to a nearby curving lamppost, grabbing onto it with both hands and sliding to her knees, her forehead pressed against the poll. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago Holy shit! What's wrong with Millie? Why is she freaking out like this?! 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago Griffin grabbed Mz. Hyde's arm and stopped short before they could make it outside the building themselves and violently yanked Mz. Hyde back towards him. "Are you joking!? Do you think this is funny!? You should know damn well why she's like this! She's been like this since the last bloody time this fog happened because of you!" He bellowed in her face, obviously pissed. "You should know damn well more than me! You were there! You were bloody Everywhere!" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago *Mz. Hyde looks genuinely confused at Griffin's words.* Griffin....I REALLY do not know what happened last year. I don't remember anything from last year. What did I do? Please, tell me! 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago • edited There was a sound of teeth knashing together as his grip on her tightened. He dragged her a few steps further back from the front door before shoving her back against the wall. "You... Seriously... Forgot what happened...?" He said trying his best to surpress his growing rage. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago I don't know if I even knew it was happening! All I remember is going to sleep on October 30th and waking up at sunrise on November 1st! H-how could I have been all over the place when I was asleep the whole time?! Please Griffin, what did I do?! 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago • edited Griffin was silent for a moment. He let go of Mz. Hyde and took a couple steps back. He gave himself a moment to calm down and take a deep breath. He then told her the events of last year as best he could in his perspective. The hoard of Hydes, Millie as the thing in pain, the carnage he came back to, trying to catch the Millie monster, everything he was there for. "... Now I don't know exactly what you did to provoke her to do that but the you with the glasses admitted that it was your fault and Millie hasn't been the same since." He closed off the story, "NOW do you understand!?" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago *When Griffin began his tale, Mz. Hyde didn't believe him. But as he explained the events, her face morphed into an expression that was a mixture of confusion and horror. How can there spontaneously be hundreds of her?! Where did they go?! Were they...inside of her?! And why does she not remember this?! But now everything made sense: why Millie and Utterson where terrified of her...why everyone else has been avoiding her...Griffin didn't see it in the dark, but there were tears in her eyes.* I...I understand... *She starts walking back inside.* 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago • edited "Good!" Griffin snapped as he just stood where he was and watched her showing no sympathy. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago I..I'll see you later Griffin...I hope you and Millie find the answers...Goodnight... *She heads up the stairs.* 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago • edited Griffin started to walk towards the door. "Hmph... Good riddan--Hey wait!" He suddenly realized he needed something he wished he didn't... Her. He spun around and started running after her, "You get back here this instant!" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago *She stops, her back still to him.* Why? 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago Griffin stopped short right behind her. "You said you could take me to THE underworld, if that's where this fog is coming from I'm..." He let out a heavy sigh, "I'm going to need your help after all..." He said begrudgingly. "You know... to stop it... so we don't get a repeat of last year...?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago *She turns around, her eyes still not meeting him.* B-but what if I hurt people...again? •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago "ugh, you're starting to sound like Millie..." Griffin muttered putting a hand to his invisible temple. After a moment of thinking he speaks up with a different approach. "Alright listen... Are you sorry for what you did?" •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago Of course! Why would I want to put people through that?! Why would I want to put MILLIE through that?! •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago "Do you want to fix it?" •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago Yes! Of course! •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago "Do you think running to your room and feeling sorry for yourself's going to do that?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago I-I don't know. Whenever I do something wrong that's what usually happens to me...and everything I do is wrong...and there's more pain...a lot of pain...and it's really more of a metal BOX than a room...with a couple little holes in it for air... *She continues, getting lost in thought.* •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago • edited Griffin takes Mz. Hyde's mental box metaphor and uses it. He puts his hands firmly on her shoulders, and said slowly with a lot of thought and strategic consideration. "Well maybe... Instead of hiding in that mental box... You should brake out, work harder, actually prove that your sorry and want to fix things... You'll accomplish nothing by hiding and hurting yourself, that doesn't show anyone you want to make up it just shows you're too weak to fix your mistakes... If you're really sorry and you really want to fix it you'll take every opportunity that comes by to do so. Now I'm giving you this opportunity to start fixing this, are you really going to pass it up?" •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago No no, when I meant box I meant an ACTUAL 6 by 11 metal box....but I understand what you're saying...I just dont know where to start... •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago Griffin stares at her a moment, the grip on her shoulders tightened, then he said with surpressed irritation. "I am Literally giving you a bloody starting point Right Now." •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago No no I mean, where to start looking for answers to this fog! *She grins.* 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago Griffin didn't say anything. Though his face was Invisible She could tell he still wasn't smiling. "...Get your arse down those stairs and wait for me at the door." He said monotoned giving her a gentle shove past him. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago Ok...wait! What about Millie?! •Share › Avatar A Passerby RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago appears your story has ended rather abruptly, RB. Would you care to lengthen it? 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 A Passerby • 9 months ago (No I'm alright with where it ended, but I appreciate the offer. :3) •Share › Avatar A Passerby • 10 months ago • edited we continue? I am eager to see where this story goes. MillieGriffin The closed eyed man cocked his head to the other side as if "looking" at him with curiously. The whispers grow more. The man speaks. "I am unfamiliar here too..." A Passerby "Ah, I see... perhaps you could direct me to someone more local?" he suggested hopefully, "I have yet to meet anyone who inhabits this building." ((-this has to stop.-)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin A Passerby • 10 months ago • edited " It only seems empty now, little creatures do inhabit these walls..." says the closed eyed man still examining the well dressed Man. The whispers swirl around them. "Two types of little creatures exist... Those who hunt, those who wait... Each catch what they need... Whichever one are you...? quoth the closed eyed man. who am I telling this story with? 2 •Share › Avatar A Passerby MillieGriffin • 10 months ago • edited is a dangerous question to answer when Names hold such sway over the world. I am simply an interested traveler passing by. "Err... Well, I suppose it'd be more polite to wait for somebody to happen by and assist me," The man responded with a nervous smile, "I'd hate to wander around the building without permission." ((-⬛his h⬛s t⬛ st⬛p.-)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin A Passerby • 10 months ago Are you benevolent or malevolent? "Proper, patient little creature, always biding... I will hunt, but only to seek-- for now..." The expressionless "stare" of the closed eyed man turns towards one of the halls before he starts to shamble in that direction. The whispers dance as they start to fallow. 2 •Share › Avatar A Passerby MillieGriffin • 10 months ago • edited have no need to fear me, I mean you no harm. "Oh! Uh, it was a pleasure meeting you, sir," He quickly called after the odd fellow, "I hope you're, um, successful in your hunt." He rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced about the interior of the Society, exhaling heavily. It seemed it would be some time before he'd find help. ((-⬛hi⬛ h⬛⬛ ⬛⬛ ⬛t⬛p.-)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago ((59 6f 75 20 6f 6b 61 79 20 74 68 65 72 65 20 63 72 79 70 74 69 64 20 62 75 64 64 79 3f)) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago ((2d 74 68 65 72 65 20 69 73 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 73 74 61 74 69 63 2e 2d)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( Oh no. )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago • edited seem concerned, Catt. Might I inquire why? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago ((Where did the other one go? Why can't I hear them anymore?)) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago believe it’s only a interim disruption preventing them from communication—I’m rather certain you’ll be able to hear them again soon. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( ...Will they still be, them? )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago do you possess any evidence to suspect they will not be? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( The nature of the universe, or at least this corner of it. )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago it will at all ease your tensions, I would eagerly assure you of their continued and unaltered presence in the future... but I fear life is hardly so predictable, and guarantees are few and far between. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( Granted. I'll take the assurance you can offer anyway though. Thank you. Now, what is your relation to the other one? If you don't mind my asking.)) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago close and very old acquaintances, though it’s rare we manage to find the time to catch up after all these years. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( Timelines or dimensions causing trouble? I feel that. )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago can be a significant source of stress when attempting to locate one another. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( Ain't that a mood. And I'm a pretty basic being with only a half-dimensional capacity to experience time! :T )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago it seems, is a nuisance to all who experience it. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( Yup. :T )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago you mind terribly if it was gone altogether? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( Depends on the effect it would have on the universe I suppose. My biggest issue with it really is that I only have so much of it and have no idea what becomes of my awareness after it runs out. Church says one thing, Science another, and even more say other things. It's a real mess.)) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago you’d prefer more of it instead? Rather than eradicate Time, one could make it more plentiful, with the correct instruments. There’s none of that doubt and “mess” if you never reach the end. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( Tis a double edged sword anyway you slice it. What becomes of me when the universe itself runs out of time? Where will I call "home" then? Whom would I call "friend?" What a land of uncertainty besieged by unanswerable questions.)) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago does not have to be, if that same instrument of change can be used to alter the extent of not only yourself, but the universe as well... Perhaps with even the added bonus of those you deem worth keeping around. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( That sounds nice. We'd be able to watch humanity climb into the stars and chase the edge of the universe, maybe even meet someone other. Ah, sweet dreams, but who am I to say who deserves such longevity? And would they even want it? There's the question. )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago it appears many doubts plague your mind regarding this subject matter. Let it be know that I wish to brush them all away for you, but I fear many more may simply grow in their stead... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( Yeah, my mind is like that. :T Sorry. I think it's called "analysis paralysis" when you overthink things to the point you can't do anything. But I appreciate your efforts nonetheless. :) Worries can be like mushrooms, hard to get rid of, but there's always a solution. Just takes patience to find it. )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago • edited patience is boundless and I have no shortage of time. You will be given your cure. All we have to do is wait for the stars to align, for when I can truly help you. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago • edited (( Heh, thank you. :) *hugs* )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago simply my pleasure to serve, Catt. You needn’t thank me. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( I'll thank you anyway. :> )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago that case, you are most decidedly welcome for it. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( Hee~! ^u^ )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby A Passerby • 10 months ago hello there. Care to tell a tale together, ? •Share › Avatar chatterghosts A Passerby • 9 months ago (( Oh, uh-- sure, why not? It's funny, I was looking around at your profile earlier. Intriguing stuff; how'd you know I was interested? )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby chatterghosts • 9 months ago indicated as such in regards to my little chat with Catt, and this system of communication was kind enough to inform me of it. I am perfectly comfortable with both aspects, so it is up to you whether I will lead or follow in this coming dance of ours. •Share › Avatar chatterghosts A Passerby • 9 months ago (( Sounds about right -- I don't spend too much time on Disqus, so I'm pretty unaware of that sort of thing until it's brought to my attention. I appreciate that you don't mind starting! I'm cruddy at intros. At best. This ought to be interesting! Thanks for inviting me. )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby chatterghosts • 9 months ago the real gratitude should be yours for accepting the offer; I greatly appreciate any chance to interact with more of the regulars here. It won't take but a moment to arrange the necessary meeting--Would it be suitable to you for both parties to happen upon one another within some hallway of the Society? •Share › Avatar chatterghosts A Passerby • 9 months ago (( I appreciate the title of 'regular'! I feel like I'm still less of that and more of a well-known cat lurking closely enough that people will give me food and pet me on occasion. That was a weird metaphor. That sounds totally fine! )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby chatterghosts • 9 months ago never fear--The Society is a strange place, yes? Those within it are bound to gain a few oddities simply through proximity. Then I shall begin at once. •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • 10 months ago (( Knock knock, what's there? )) ... Then again, perhaps not. Richard was glad to awaken on Halloween with his body and mind as intact as they had been before falling asleep, unlike as in years before. He could cope with the surrounding landscape appearing as if it had walked straight out of a child's dream- hadn't he already seen things far stranger?- but he wouldn't have particularly enjoyed losing control of his body so soon after his last stint with that sort of thing. Charricthran had been less than pleased when he'd announced his decision to stay put. It was an argument swiftly ended once he pointed out that Charricthran was supposed to be, on occasion, a raven, not a mother hen. He'd gotten only indignant grumbling in response, and a great deal of care and concern buried under it. He had no doubt that, were he to call for him, Charricthran would be at his side before he had finished uttering the name. As so often happened when he was lost in thought, he meandered. As so often happened (which was something he didn't care to think about, due to the eerie frequency of the event) when he meandered, he ran into new people. Such was the case with the well-dressed man he belatedly realized stood some near distance away from him. "Ah, excuse me. Are you looking for someone?" see more 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • 10 months ago • edited indeed! Though regardless of the question, it seems the noble Prince has come to the rescue. The man visibly sagged with relief when he spotted Richard in the same hall as he, approaching him with a smile that was becoming frayed at the edges. “Ah yes, pardon me, sir,” He said quickly, sounding a touch out of breath, “I am looking for a resident of this building, or anyone else familiar with the local area, I...“ He leaned on his cane rather heavily with a sheepish look. “...am afraid I’ve gotten a bit lost.” 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • 10 months ago Richard spread out his arms and gave a small nod, chuckling as he spoke. "As fortune would give it to you, I am both of these things. Where might I help you find?" 2 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • 10 months ago Another wave of relief crashed down on him as he came to a stop before the other man. “I-I arrived by train and, after the fog set in, lost my way through the... rather interesting architecture.” He shivered as he recalled the misshapen building and the cobwebs that hung from them. “If you would only provide me with directions, I will gladly be on my way.” The gentleman appeared a mix of anxiety and eagerness, both of which he tried to swallow to maintain his composure. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • 10 months ago Richard blinked and looked up, as if just realizing the architecture was, in fact, interesting. "Ah, that it is indeed, it would seem. Where might I direct you? Moreover, I will be happy to guide you there myself; I am uncertain how many landmarks I might give you remain unchanged by the... festivities." Noticing the man's restless energy (and knowing for a fact he had done nothing to cause it), Richard gave another smile and adopted what appeared to be a looser stance. (Any wariness he might have felt towards that bundle of nervous energy was firmly hidden under his skin and out of sight.) 2 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • 10 months ago “Ah, thank you, thank you ever so kindly, sir!” The gentleman beamed, visibly trying (and failing) to temper his smile into something more reserved. “If I could simply be returned to the station, you will have done a world of good,” He said, radiating gratitude, “Though I fear the trains may not be running in this weather...” He shook his head briefly to rid himself of the doubt threatening to creep in, finding distraction in addressing his current companion once more. “Forgive me, where are my manners?” He continued with a nervous chuckle, holding out his right hand, “I’m George Handson—It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • 10 months ago • edited Richard took George's hand and shook it firmly with a smile of his own. "Doctor Richard Prince, and I assure you, the pleasure is all mine. Come, I will guide you to the station. Should they no longer be running, I would not mind escorting you to your destination; I have little else to do, in truth, although you might very well do better putting up in an inn for the evening." He dropped the man's hand, rolling his shoulders in a half-shrug. "I cannot remember how long it took for things to return to normal the last two times." 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • 10 months ago • edited “I could hardly ask you to travel such a distance nor bear the responsibility of locating lodgings for myself,” George replied with a little shake of his head, looking simultaneously flattered and surprised, “You’re far too generous in your offer, Dr. Prince—I must insist that you accept payment for your services at their completion.” 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • 10 months ago Richard offered a wry smile, shaking his head. "No payment is necessary, nor will I take it if offered; I have little need for anything at the moment. Come," he said, striding towards the Society's grandiose doors, "the station is not far." ((Are you and George sharing a voice right now? You don't seem like the other one.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 10 months ago • edited ((Aw, it’s Richard! :D I’m glad he’s feeling well enough to go on walks again, I was worried about him being sick. ^-^)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 9 months ago (( Nah, he's all better now :D )) •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • 10 months ago “Very well,” He replied rather reluctantly, obviously not keen on allowing Richard to walk away without a suitable reward. George followed his guide outside and shivered in the additional fog, eyeing the surrounding landscape and its Halloween-esque features with more than a little unease. “If you don’t mind my prying, I cannot help but feel a touch of curiosity towards the building you happened upon me in... What sort of place is it?” that’s right. You’ve already tangoed with them, haven’t you? Si tepohada agmasaon forgotten zahae batobot moxt lincesa cep di astana. The simple answer to your query is ‘yes’ and ‘no’. An explanation, unfortunately, cannot be discussed at the moment. You’ve my deepest apologies. •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • 9 months ago Richard chuckled, hoping to put his companion at ease with the gesture. It wasn't as if anything that might be lingering in the fog would be a challenge to fight in his present state. If it was, he'd at least get the chance to test a few prototypes. "The kind of place where occurrences like these, though sometimes leaving scars on the participants, are easily enough moved past. A building of social, arcane ,and scientific eccentricities, if you will." (( Yes because you're hijacking their 'body', and no because it's your voice that speaks, I assume. You said you can't discuss it, so I don't expect a reply, but I'll acknowledge your apologies.)) •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago Thumbnail (Hi everyone! I've just finished giving out sweets to the lovely children of where I live, so now i'm going to show you all what I wore for the night of horror and trick or treating. X3) see more 4 •Share › Avatar Setae RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago Dang that’s neat! Is it cosplay or costume? Fallen angel? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Setae • 10 months ago Tis a costume, Setae. Also yes I dressed up as a fallen angel. X3 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago ((Looks awesome!)) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 10 months ago (Thank you, Catt! X3) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago ((You're welcome! :D )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago So cute! X3 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 MillieGriffin • 10 months ago Nuuuuu I'm evil! Super duper evil! >~< 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago Evil cute~! 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 MillieGriffin • 10 months ago -Mumbles and pouts- Fine...i'm evil cute. :3 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago Yay! XD 2 •Share › Avatar Setae • 10 months ago @Pyrogue Asmodeus put their hand to their cheek where one of the men had punched them. “It’s alright. I got what I was looking for. “Mind you, that was quite impressive back there, you two.” “Thank you!” chirped the doll. “I’d rather we didn’t have to do it again” the girl said. The doll, tired of running at full speed to keep up, ran up Asmodeus body and settled on their shoulder. “I really didn’t think they’d overwhelm you like that. I thought humans were just toys to demons” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago "That's true, but when demons appear on Earth they're restricted to a physical form." 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago The girl looked sideways at Asmodeus. “But you still can’t die though, right?” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago "I'd rather not find out." 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago “That’s fair” said the girl. “Perhaps then I should take over for the rest of the night. I have a knack for balancing shenanigans with a healthy regard for ones own life” they said with a hint of smugness in her voice. “I propose we rob a house” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago The beginning of a smile showed on Asmodeus’ face. “Which one?” 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago “The residence of a well-respected physician in Harley street. It has a venerable facade, but it there are some strange smells emanating from it. I think the doctor is hiding something in the attic. Do think you can kick down a door or two?” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago • edited "I don't see why not. What are we waiting for?" 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago The girl grinned, which made the skin crack around the corners of her mouth. “Come on then” They made their way to their destination at London’s citadel of medicine. There was no plaque on the house, despite it being a doctor’s practice. The girl walked out into the middle of the street, peering up at the top floors. “There’s a window upon on the third floor.” The doll flabbed on the girl’s head, it’s spindly arms transformed into black and white feathered wings. “Can you get my head off? It’s too heavy to fly with” The girl grasped the doll, put it’s head between her jaws and pulled it off with a swift jerk. In place was a small black bird’s head, screeching indignantly. “That hurt!” The girl threw the bird up at the window. “Hurry up would you” They waited for a few minutes. Then the window was thrown open and a pale man with dark tousled hair leaned out and surveyed the street. His eyes fell upon Asmodeus and the girl at his door. “Who the devil are you?” The girl immedially hid behind the demon. “Talk to him” she hissed. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago Asmodeus smiled at the man’s fitting words, and did not reply. “What do you want me to say?” they whispered back. “Do you want a distraction?” 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago “Yes, please!” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago They cleared their throat. "Excuse me sir? Would you be able to direct me to, er... Bulstrode Street?" 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago The man frowned. “Why are you at my door? Do you expect to believe you just want directions?” The girl nodged Asmodeus. “Just make him look away from the door for a few seconds. We’ll get you in” she whispered. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago "Please, sir... I'm--" Once again, they searched for the correct words. "--I'm unfamiliar with this area of London. I'd very much appreciate it if you could take the time to help me." 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago The doctor’s eyes narrowed further. “One usually doesn’t walk up to strangers’ houses to ask them for random advice. Either state your true intentions or make haste to be on your way!” There was a scratching at the door, then the click of a lock. The girl opened the door, silent as a shadow, and slipped inside. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago • edited “Sir, please. I’m lost. If you would just tell me where I need to go, I would be very grateful.” Their expression was sincere as they waited for a signal from the girl. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago Just as the doctor opened his mouth to speak, there was a loud crash from inside the house. The man’s eyes widened and he was gone from the window in an instant. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago There it was. They hurried to the door once the doctor wasn’t looking and slipped inside the house. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago The hallway was only illuminated by the thin ray of light shining through the drawn curtains. There was a stair to the right. The sound of footsteps could be heard from the second floor, followed by a strangled cry. A body came tumbling down and landed in a heap at the bottom step. The creature dressed up as a girl came patting down after it. “Whoops...” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago Asmodeus glanced at the girl before walking to the body at the foot of the stairs. "Do try to be careful." 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago The girl sniffed the lifeless man. “Well, atleast this is easier than sneaking around.” The bird in a doll dress came hopping down the steps. “Oh, poor fellow. Is he still breathing?” It hopped up on his chest. The doctor grunted and his eyes began to flicker. “Oh!” the girl looked at Asmodeus. “What do we do with him?” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 9 months ago "...Hm. Lock him in the basement or something. Before he wakes up and makes too much of a fuss." Asmodeus took hold of the doctor's legs and hoisted him over their shoulder. •Share › Avatar Tairais • 10 months ago (( Got back really late last night and then wound up having to write a paper until well after three in the morning, but I went as all out as I could this year considering... why not? XD Thumbnail ^ That's my actual costume, which I wore to my fencing practice. As it would be near impossible to fence with it on, I took it off while we played mini-games. Thumbnail In which I (far right, lookin' like Hamlet) was the only one to catch all 6 rings on my foil :3c Hope everyone's Halloween's were fun! )) see more 5 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 10 months ago ((Whoa, I love your costume!! It’s so cool! Did you buy the robe or make it yourself?)) 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 10 months ago (( Its actually one of my dad's old pastor robes (though I believe cota is the correct term here)! I uh, 'borrowed' it while I was home for break, but in my defense he was fine with it because it's been years since he wore it :P Everything else minus the birds, I made, including the mask. )) 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 10 months ago ((Awesome costume dude, and it's amazing that you do fencing! AND that you caught all the rings! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 10 months ago (( It took me 3 tries, but it was worth it XD )) 1 •Share › − Avatar A Passerby • 9 months ago I have this dance, ? Lean and measuring at a rather significant height of 6-feet, George Handson couldn't have appeared more out of place within the currently fog-filled and eerie hallway of the Society. His clothes bore a multitude of bright and complementary colors--An orchid purple with crisscrossing lines of white for the suit jacket, a fluffy cloud's grey on his waistcoat, accents of gold shimmering against the violet of his tie--and fit him like a second skin, painstakingly tailored to his exact measurements. He even bore a lovely purple Columbine flower pinned to the left lapel of his jacket. As for the man himself, he had hardly reached his thirties, and seemed to have the benefit of more than a handful of attractive features--Striking dark eyes, silky-brown hair, and a dazzling smile tended to get one far in life, after all. However, at the moment, both his looks and dress were severely dampened by the strange and frightening surroundings he found himself in and the anxiety they prompted. His only hope lay in continuing his trek through the unfamiliar corridors and finding someone willing and able to offer assistance. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy